Fated Farewell
by falala
Summary: GinRan One shot: Years passed since Gin died and Rangiku never fully got over it. Now she finds herself standing in front of the person who looks exactly like him. Tied only by fate.


**Fated Farewell**

* * *

**A/N: Since I re-read bleach, I was reminded how epic Gin's death was. Seriously. Lol. Like I'm back on that GinRan business because it's tragic yet really really well executed for the story. Anyway this piece was inspired by that picture I saw on tumblr that someone drew... I can't even credit it properly because I don't know who it's by ): ... but it's a perfect picture lol *sobbing* To who ever drew that pic, you are awesome (: (The pic is when Rangiku sees a young Gin) Enjoy :P**

* * *

Instead of actually doing her job, Rangiku found herself wandering around in the human world. She tried to remember the task that her captain gave her for this mission but she convinced herself that it wasn't all that important since her captain knew her all too well. If he had wanted something done, he'd do it himself because relying on her was one of the one things on his never-to-do-again list.

Her fingers continued to twist through her short wavy hair as she mindlessly walked through the crowd of people. A sigh escaped her lips. She wasn't sure if it was because of boredom or the honest fact of not knowing where to go. Her eyes scanned her surroundings and nothing was out of place but a strange feeling lingered in the air around her.

No hollows.

No danger.

Yet this unsettling feeling grew a little bit stronger. No human should be able to see her or sense her anyway. It was impossible unless she bumped into an Ichigo-freak-of-nature-type. She shook her head, if she ever saw that sort of thing coming, she would run straight back to Soul Society. After what happened with Rukia, she sure isn't up for an adventure quite like that.

Then suddenly her heart started to feel heavier and her stomach sunk in slightly. These emotions were overwhelming her so much that her body was trembling. What is happening? What is she reacting to?

Finally it clicked. It was _his_ reiatsu. It just had to be.

"Excuse me miss."

A young child interrupted her momentary panic attack. She looked down to see the one who haunted her dreams.

**_It couldn't be..._**

Tears were now streaming down her face. He had died. There was no way for this to be real. Was she dreaming again?

"Are ya okay miss?" The silver haired boy with slit eyes stared at her. His face mirrored the same expression he had when they had first met. She really couldn't control the tears now, they had continued to pour just like the last time she had seen him.

"Miss please don't cry, I'm sorry. Was it cause I found you? I didn't mean to..." He scratched the back of his head.

"Huh?" She muffled out through her sniffles.

"I just followed this red ribbon and I found ya." He shrugged bashfully. "I didn't mean to scare you..."

She shook her head almost immediately. "No,no... forgive me. I was just being over-dramatic." She smiled as she wiped her own tears. "You just remind me of someone I used to know."

She looked down to see the red ribbon that connected him to her and smiled again. This boy was a carbon copy of him.

**_How do I get over you now?_**

"I'm sorry to make you worry but how ... how is this even possible?" She wasn't sure if she was asking herself or him. But both of them just shrugged it off. He was clueless and she was just as useless. For some reason he can see her. For some reason he can _find_ her. For some reason he can _sense_ her reiatsu. But he doesn't _know_ her.

"You just followed any red ribbon huh?" She teased him. Even though it was unsure if she was being serious or not, she found herself anticipating for his reply.

"To be honest, it is the only one I see." He admitted sheepishly.

"Matsumoto..."

Rangiku snapped her head in the direction of that voice. It was Hitsugaya.

"Captain!" Her voice shrieked in surprise.

"Who's Captain?" The boy asked. "Is someone else here too?"

"You can't see?" She asked him. He shook his head.

Strange. He can see her but not the captain.

"We should go, I finished the task I gave you." He glared at her for a bit ready to lecture her but he couldn't hold it once he saw the boy next to her.

"You see him too Captain? I'm not dreaming then. I thought I've been hallucinating." She placed her hand on her heart subconciously. "He can see... me... but not you..." She said shakily.

Hitsugaya crossed his arms and started to walk away. "Say you're farewell, meet me when you're ready to leave." He left her alone because he knew how much this meant to her. This was something that she had to handle by herself and as her captain and friend, he respected her feelings despite his own.

Rangiku smiled and thanked him internally. She turned back and bent down so that they were on the same level.

"You need to get going. It's late." She placed her hand gently on his shoulder, urging him to leave.

"Will I see ya again?" He asked.

She inhaled deeply."Not for a while."

He couldn't help but feel a little sad. He may have just met her but he started to feel this connection with her. After a long pause he spoke.

"Then can you do one thing for me?" His eyes slightly opened, revealing the same crystal blue eyes that she had fallen in love with.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Don't cry anymore. I feel like I needed to say it... to you." His smile fell as his lips stayed parted.

"Okay. Thanks to you I will not cry anymore." She said cheerfully.

So this is what he really wanted then why did it take this long for her to realize. He died for her happiness, the only thing she had to do was be happy. Genuinely happy even when he wasn't there anymore. Her index and middle finger subconsciously touched the ring on her necklace.

"Before you go, what's your name?" He asked her.

"Rangiku, and yours?"

"Gin."

She stood up and started to walk away. This was her resolve. Her smile grew slightly as she fought back tears. Even if it was the last thing she did, she will not cry for him anymore. Instead she'll smile for him in respect to his memory.

"By the way, Gin's a strange name." She winked as she disappeared.

The boy stood there as he watched the strange yet beautiful woman slowly dissipate. He smiled happily knowing that she was not going to cry anymore and that she was going to _finally_ be okay... _without him_.

* * *

**Hope you liked the story. Don't forget to review (: (&& this is my first bleach story lol) AND YES THIS STORY is late... like it probably should have been written once that chapter was out but... I blame the pic I saw. (; **

**P.S On a totally non-related note, Ichigo is a quincy too... *smacks forehead ... like really? -.-"**


End file.
